Un Lugar Donde Refugiarse
by Mazzy Kuchiki
Summary: Cuando Rukia aparece en la pequeña localidad de Karakura, su precipitada llegada provoca muchas preguntas sobre su pasado. Tiene una determinación obstinada por evitar cualquier relación demasiado personal hasta que una serie de desafortunados sucesos la obligan a establecer ciertos lazos con Ichigo un viudo que atiende su propio negocio, tiene dos hijos y un gran corazón.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola mis sexys Ichirukis, hoy vengo con otra adaptación, esta me la pidió una chica de mi grupo de Facebook: Mis Fics Ichiruki. La chica pregunto si alguien quería hacer la adaptación y me ofrecí, así que Majo Robert va dedicado a ti, jamás había leído el libro ni visto la película y me encanta.**_

_****Aclaracion** **_

◄ _**Es una adaptación de la película: "Safe Haven"**_

◄_**La historia le pertenece a Nicholas Sparks **_

◄_**Los personajes le pertenecen a Tite Kubo**_

◄_**Es la película desde mi punto de vista, no es enteramente igual. **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Prologo:**_

_**Pero me quede pensando que allí donde hay alguien a quien se quiere mucho y hay alguien que nos quiere de veras, ese si que es el lugar mas bonito del mundo.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Capitulo 1_

_"Desde cero"_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Corría sin rumbo fijo, solo quería huir, escapar de la policía, acababa de cometer un crimen por ello es que ahora tengo que huir y ocultar mi identidad, llegue a la terminal de autobuses con el boleto que mi amiga Rangiku me compro, el boleto iba hacia Atlanta. Al llegar a la terminal todo estaba invadido de gente, pase entre empujones y maldiciones, pero al fin pude llegar a la terminal de los autobuses, corrí hacia el autobús en el cual mi destino estaba en su rumbo, la lluvia y la oscura noche no me dejaba mirar bien hacia atrás, sentía que la policía de todos los estados unidos venia tras de mi. Subí ocultando mi rostro y mi teñido cabello blanquecino de las cámaras que pudieran haber, me senté en mi lugar y mire por las ventanillas, un hombre corría revisando los autobuses, sentí el pánico de ser encontrara "arranca, arranca" pedía como oración en silencio, el autobús apenas estaba encendiéndose y esa persona que tal vez fuese de la policía estaba muy cerca de mi.

Arranco el autobús con tiempo exitoso y no logro subir el sujeto que me seguía. La noche seguía bajo su manto de lluvia, me acomode en mi asiento y mire por la ventanilla.

Haré una nueva vida, lejos de mi pasado, lejos de Aizen, lejos de todo lo que paso hace una semana. Tengo que empezar desde cero, en primer lugar es peligroso anda por ahí con mi verdadero nombre, tengo que ocultarme de él. Usare el nombre de mi madre, Hisana. Tampoco puedo usar mi apellido, usare el Kuchiki.

El autobús iba directo a su rumbo, traigo el suficiente dinero para rentar un departamento en Shibuya, algún día le pagare a Rangiku y a su esposo Gin todo lo que están haciendo por mi, a primera hora el autobús se detuvo en un pequeño pueblito costero llamado Karakura, el mar estaba tan cerca del pueblo que todo olía a sal marina. Baje junto a varias personas. El lugar era hermoso. El sol se extendía por todos los rincones y la brisa del océano golpeaba en el aire dando un refrescante indicio de hogar.

Me acerque a la pequeña tienda en la que todos estaban comprando, era rustica, hecha de madera (y esta se veía vieja) pintada de blanco pero en muchas partes se estaba descarapelando el color blanco amarillento, para ser una tienda que recibe muchos turistas era demasiado pequeña pero eso si, tenia mucha mercancía, tome una bote de café, necesitaba cafeína para despertar de tantos días sin dormir bien y me acerque a la caja. Un hombre muy alto de cabello naranja y de rostro fruncido me miraba con interés.

—Buenos días. —dijo. —Buenos días.

Le entregue mi bote y lo anoto en una pequeña libreta, sus ojos castaños eran profundos, sus músculos estaban demasiado entornados, un aroma a pescado provenía de sus manos, quizás sea dueño de la tienda y pescador al mismo tiempo.

—¿Algo mas?

—No, gracias.

—Serian quince yenes.

De los bolsillos de mi pantalón saque cambio y le entregue el dinero, me dedico una media sonrisa.

—Gracias. —dije apenada mirando el piso.

—Gracias a ti.

Afuera de la tienda podía ver la costa, cientos de gaviotas volaban bajo las acolchonadas nubes que filtraban cientos de colores de un cielo recién amanecido. Muchos barcos descansaban en los puertos y el mar estaba tranquilo.

Me acerque un poco mas y a lo lejos se veía un faro enorme con líneas rojas. Es un lugar que da mucha paz y es lo que quiero y necesito, paz.

Me quede unos minutos contemplando aquel lugar cuando el sonido del claxon del autobús me saco de mis pensamientos. Estaba a punto de partir pero no le preste atención, seguí mirando hacia el mar, no me gustan los lugares soleados y calurosos pero es uno de los últimos lugares en los que me encontrarían. Quite el gorro de mi sudadera y deje que el aire refrescara mi teñido cabello, extraño mi color natural azabache pero era necesario, a Ran se le paso la mano con el descolorante, se suponía que mi cabello iba a quedar amarillo mas no blanco, lo único que le doy gracias a Dios es que no me he quedado pelona. Sonreí imaginándome así y mire mis dedos que sostenían el bote de café.

El autobús se alejaba y con ello daría inicio a una nueva vida aquí en Karakura

.

.

.

Para ser mi primer noche que duermo en la arena bajo un puente de la costa fue tranquilo, pensé que alguien me atacaría o algún animal pero, por suerte dormí bien, caminaba entre las calles buscando un empleo y un lugar donde vivir, la poca gente que se había levantado con el sol en la cara apenas se percataba de mi presencia y mi alocado cabello no azabache. Mientras caminaba el mismo chico de cabellos naranjas que me atendió ayer por la mañana abría su negocio, junto a él un hombre de unos sesenta años de cabello negro canoso le ayudaba, dos niños pequeños estaban a su alrededor, uno de ellos era una niña de cabellos ondulados y negros, bailaba y brincaba con su vestido naranja y el otro era un niño por lo menos dos años mas grande, su cabello naranja me hizo dar cuenta que eran hijos de ese hombre apuesto de cejas fruncidas, era igualito a él, estaba sentado al pie de las escaleras con un humor de mil demonios. Pase a su lado y no se percataron de mi presencia.

Seguí caminando bajo el sol de verano buscando algo en donde trabajar pero nadie solicitaba, me de tuve de nuevo en la costa. Y había un pequeño restaurante lleno de gente, un enorme letrero verde con amarillo titulaba el nombre del lugar: "Unohana`s". Entre al lugar y se veía tranquilo y muy familiar, mucha gente atendía pero una señora de larga trenza y de una de edad aproximada a los cuarenta daba ordenes y trabajaba también, supongo a de ser la dueña.

Me acerque a la señora, estaba detrás de una barra de bebidas y en cuanto me vio me sonrío maternalmente.

—Disculpe, ¿Puedo hablar con el dueño?

—Yo soy la dueña. —a pesar de que hablaba conmigo seguía trabajando y me sentí un estorbo.

—¿Tiene algún puesto de trabajo para mi?

Dejo lo que estaba haciendo y puso más atención, se encogió de hombros y me miro.

—Ammm, puede ser, ahora mismo tengo mucha gente, no se, dime, ¿Tienes experiencia?

Estaba apunto de decir una mentira piadosa, nunca en mi vida he trabajado pero realmente necesito el trabajo y estaba a punto de tener uno después de tanto buscar, pero, atrás de mi algo hizo explosión y me hizo saltar de miedo,. Me volví a ver y era una simple cafetera, la señora se rió bajito y la mire.

—Lo siento. Hanataro se mas cuidadoso.

—L-Lo, lo siento.

Me reí junto a la señora.

—Si, tengo experiencia.

—De acuerdo. —extendió su mano— Contratada.

Sonreí y le extendí mi mano.

—Mi nombre es Unohana.

—Hisana. —mentí.

—De acuerdo Hisana, ¿Cuándo puedes iniciar?

—Ahora mismo.

—Excelente. Ven.

Salio la señora de la barra y yo le seguí, le quito el mandil a el chico que llamo Hanataro, me lo entrego y lo puse alrededor de mi cintura.

—Sígueme, conocerás el lugar.

Me llevo desde la parte de atrás hasta la cocina, las mesas de afuera y la bodega de recolección.

—No pases entre las mesas. —ordeno— Y siempre que toque la campana tienes que estar antes de que te vea, ¿Entendido?

—Si señora Unohana.

—Muy bien, pues bienvenida Hisana.

Mas bien, bienvenido Karakura que acaba de entrar a mi nueva vida.

.

.

.

—Es espacioso y cuanta con baño, sala comedor, recamara y un garaje. Además de que todos los muebles están en buen estado.

—¿Cuánto la renta?

—Cuatro mil yenes al mes.

—Acepto.

La chica de cabello chocolate que me mostraba la casa reprimió una sonrisa enorme.

—Gracias, no te arrepentirás. —salimos de la casa y me entrego las llaves— El numero de cuenta para depositar esta en la puerta del refrigerador.

—Gracias.

Salio corriendo hacia el carro azul que le esperaba, el hombre de cabellos blancos le recibió con los brazos abiertos y le dio un tierno beso en la boca. Incomoda entre a mi nueva casa, era pequeña pero agradable además que estaba lejos del pueblo, los pocos vecinos que tendría estarían a metros de distancia.

Los muebles estaban bien, espero dar más de los cuatro mil yenes al mes y terminar la deuda por que esta casa ser amia junto a sus muebles, no creí encontrar una oferta como esta pero la pareja de enamorados que acababa de irse tenían prisa de irse del pueblito y comenzar desde cero, vaya coincidencia.

Esta seria mi segunda noche en Karakura. Lo único que no me gusto de la casa es que afuera esta muy oscuro, pondré focos mañana para alumbrar.

Caí en un sueño profundo pero mas que algo placentero fue aterrador, una pesadilla, estaba volviendo a vivir en mi sueño cuando apuñale a Aizen, lo vi tirado en el piso lleno de sangre, mis manos también estaban cubiertas de ese liquido tibio y el cuchillo en mi mano daba indicio del crimen que había hecho.

Desperté sudando, pero aun era de noche, sabia que estaba soñando pero era un pasado, una realidad que siempre me acosara, por más que cambie mi aspecto, mi nombre, mi lengua y mi pueblo jamás cambiara mi pasado.

Levante la mirada y me percate que había dejado la ventana abierta, corrí hacia ella y la cerré de golpe, la adrenalina de mi sueño me consumió en mí ahora realidad, el corazón me latía y sentía que todo se me movía, di un paso atrás y caí, mi pie se sumió en el suelo y el miedo se apodero de mi por un segundo, observe mis pies y lo que había pasado es que se rompió una de las tablas del piso, saque mi pie y mi sandalia que había quedado adentro. Puse una nota mental de que además de comprar unos focos mañana necesitare madera y pintura para recordar donde no debo pisar.

Saliendo del trabajo fui a la tienda del hombre cabeza de zanahoria, al entrar no vi a nadie atender, me acerque a la hilera que era de herramientas y todo lo que era para trabajar en casa, encontré los focos pero no había pintura, metí en una bolsa pinceles y extinciones junto a los focos, me acerque a la caja y la niña que había visto ayer de cabellos ondulados y negros se acerco para atenderme. Sus enormes ojos marrones eran iguales a los de su padre.

—Hola. —me sonrío.

—Hola.

Metió la mano en la bolsa y saco todo con cuidado y lo puso en la mesa, anoto en la libreta lo que era y sumo con una calculadora que estaba a su lado.

—¿No están tu mamá o tu papá por aquí?

—No, pero yo puedo ayudarte. ¿Buscas algo? —Sus enormes ojos marrones eran preciosos, era una niña muy inteligente.

—Bueno, ahora que lo preguntas. ¿Tienes pinturas?

—Amm, tenemos un libro que tiene diferentes colores y son lindos.

—¿Enserio?

— ¿Y que pintaras? —sus ojos curiosos me parecieron increíbles, le sonreí y le conteste tiernamente.

—Quiero pintar el piso de mi cocina.

—¿El piso? —pregunto divertida

—¿Qué te parece gracioso?

—Es que nos pisos no se pintan, solo se cubren con una alfombra.

—Bueno, es que, quiero iluminar mi casa. Dime nena, ¿Qué color alegra el dia?

—El amarillo.

—¿Amarillo?

—Si, el color del sol.

—Tienes razón, es muy alegre.

—Iré por unas muestras, mi nombre es Mizuki. —salio de la caja sin dejar esa enorme sonrisa.

—El mío Hisana. —le dije.

Salio disparada afuera y la espere, no paso mucho tiempo cuando el hombre cabeza de zanahoria entro por la misma puerta de la cual Mizuki había salio, me miro impresionado sin poder creer que estaba ahí.

—¿Aun estas aquí? —sonreí en respuesta y el pareció alegrarse un poco— Bien, déjame ayudarte.

Se acerco a la caja y observo la libreta, apunto el resultado que su hija había puesto, borro lo que había en la calculadora y volvió a sumar. Tomo una bolsa café de papel y metió mis cosas.

—En general —continuo—, la gente viene de paso, es como un lugar de descanso de cinco minutos y se van al minuto seis.

—¡La encontré! —Mizuki venia corriendo con un libro de gamas en mano, se acerco a mi y me la entrego.

—Gracias nena.

—¿Vas a pintar algo? —me pregunto.

—¡Si! Dice que va a pintar el piso de su cocina. —contesto Mizuki.

—Ah, de acuerdo.

—¿Puedo llevármela a mi casa? —sus ojos marrones me miraron, demonios, ¿Por qué siento que pueden mirar mi alma? Es tremendamente guapo.

—¡Si claro llévatelo! Elije el color y… te la encargaremos. —me volvió a sonreír y por Dios, era hermosa, pero tiene esposa e hijos, es un hombre prohibido—. Serian cincuenta yenes.

Le di el billete a Mizuki quien a su vez se lo entrego a su papá. El hombre cabeza de zanahoria me entrego el cambio pero esta vez nuestras manos se rozaron, apenada me sonroje y me hice la que no sintió, guarde el dinero en mis vaqueros y tome mi bolsa.

—Gracias. Adiós Mizuki.

—Adiós Hisana.

Deje atrás al ese guapo hombre junto a su preciosa hija, se nota que quiere mucho a su hija pero tiene esposa. Es una pena. Quizás encuentre algún día a alguien y quizás en un futuro yo llegue a tener hijos. Sí es que no me encuentran si es que mi pasado no me obstruye.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Gracias a: _**

scarleth cajina

nessie black 10 Frany H.Q

mitsuki kuromo

majrob

jailys-sama

.1

_HAPPY CHAPPY FAN_

_Gracias por comentar, seguir la historia y ponerla como favorita… Esta historia me ha encantado muchísimas gracias también a las chicas del Grupo de Facebook: ~#~ Mis Fics Ichiruki ~#~ Gracias por sus comentarios y su apoyo… También a las personitas que no hacen ninguna de estas actividades y aun así me leen. Mil gracias por tomarse su tiempo para leer a este intento de escritora. _

**_**Aclaraciones**_**

◄ **_Es una adaptación de la película: "Safe Haven"_**

◄**_La historia le pertenece a Nicholas Sparks_**

◄**_Los personajes le pertenecen a Tite Kubo_**

◄**_Es la película desde mi punto de vista, no es enteramente igual._**

* * *

_Capitulo 2_

_"Ichigo Kurosaki"_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

Los días en la costa Kurosaki estaban bien, no había gente por mis rumbos, era un lugar demasiado pacifico. Me esta empezando a gustar realmente este lugar, la gente, la señora Unohana y sobre todo el hombre de cabellos naranjas que tiene hijos. Paso cada mañana por su tienda y en la tarde de regreso compro para comer, veo a ese señor gracioso que estoy segura ha de ser su padre, veo a sus encantadores hijos incluso al malhumorado de Ichiro, ese niño es idéntico a su padre pero jamás he visto a su esposa.

Era otro día normal, ha pasado una semana y media y todo esta mas que bien, en mi trabajo platico mucho con el atolondrado de Hanataro, es muy descuidado y gracioso se ve que la señora Unohana le tiene mucha paciencia y cariño. El restaurante Unohana`s estaba llenándose demasiado, las vacaciones de verano si que están a tope, ni si quiera nos damos abasto con el personal que somos y además de que gracias a ello las propinas son muy buenas.

La campana sonó y corrí hacia la barra de entregas, Ikaku me dio una bolsa e iba a entregarla, di media vuelta cuando dos policías entraron, mire horrorizada a esos dos hombres, uno era de cabello rojo y el otro de un castaño rizado. Me escondí entre las cafeteras.

—Oye Hisana, ¿Estas bien? —pregunto Yoruichi. Mi morena y guapa compañera de mesas.

—Si. —asentí con fuerza pero me volví a espantar cuando la señora Unohana me llamo.

—¡Hisana! —me volví a verla y estaba con esos dos policías— ¿Tienes el pedido de los oficiales?

Mire la bolsa de papel y los nombres. R. Abarai y S. Yasutora.

—Ammm… Si, creo.

Me acerque y ellos me miraban fijamente, el de cabellos rojos me miro con mas detenimiento que el otro.

—Hisana, te presento a los oficiales de Karakura, Renji Abarai —señalo al rojizo— y Sado Yasutora. —señalo al mas corpulento.

—Un placer señorita Hisana —me sonrío el que le correspondía el nombre Renji.

—El placer es mío oficial.

—¿Eres nueva? Nunca te había visto.

—Si, acabo de mudarme hace como tres semanas pero… apenas necesite trabajar.

—Espero y nos volvamos a ver algún día. —me guiño el ojo y se fue.

Ese mismo día mientras regresaba a mi casa una mujer de cabellos rojizos y que caía en cascada desde su espalda miraba mi casa. Se asomaba por la ventana, el pánico se apodero de mi, ¿Será que acaso Aizen ha dado conmigo? La chica se veía demasiado formal pero aun así no puedo hacer amistad o dar demasiada información personal. Me arme de valor y me acerque.

—¿Buscaba a alguien? —pregunte. La chica se sorprendió y dio un brinco de miedo, volvió a verme y sus ojos grises estaban abiertos como platos.

—Oh, ¡Que susto! —respiraba con dificultad y pego su mano a su corazón— Lo siento, no pretendí… Disculpa. —se acerco a mi— Me gustaría tener alguna escusa buena pero solo tenia curiosidad. Eres la primera vecina que tengo desde hace siglos.

—La chica que me vendió la casa dijo que no tendría vecinos cerca. —le mire con desconfianza.

—Bueno, no estoy cerca. Mi nombre es Orihime pero puedes decirme Hime. —extendió su mano hacia mi y yo la estreche.

—Hisana. —dije.

—Encantada. —se bajo las escaleras y parecía que ya se iba. Era lo mejor—. Oye, me mude aquí, al igual que tu para tener tranquilidad. Así que te entiendo.

—Me mude aquí por su frescura y por que puedo aclarar mis pensamientos. —le sonreí.

—¡Si! —era demasiado emotiva—. Se esta bien cuando te alejas de la ciudad, el ruido a veces es ensordecedor. Me da gusto conocer a alguien rustica como yo. Estoy a lado de ti, soy más fuerte de lo que aparento.

Ella era demasiado honesta, es la clase de chicas que parlotean sin parar y dicen lo que piensan, creo que no debo ser tan grosera. Es muy alta puede ayudarme con los focos. Le sonreí.

—Bueno, me voy —dijo—, nos vemos.

—Adiós.

Dormí tranquila esa noche.

A la mañana siguiente ya era domingo y esos días descanso, me levante mas tarde de lo habitual, tengo que arreglar tantas cosas de mi casa y aun no he empezado. Fui hacia la tienda del cabeza de zanahoria; (espero y nunca se entere que le he puesto ese apodo). Ese sujeto es realmente guapo, me siento un poco atraída por él, pero debo dejar de pensar en los cuentos de hadas, él no vendrá a sacarme de mi letargo sueño. Nadie lo hará. Aun no llegaba cuando de la casa de alado salía el pequeño Ichiro, corría hacia la tienda con una caña de pescar en las manos.

Aun no llegaba a la tienda cuando la hermosa Mizuki me saludo son una enorme sonrisa, dibujaba en la entrada de la tienda.

—Hola Hisana. —me dio un pequeño abrazo rodeando mi cintura.

—Hola Mizuki. ¿Cómo estas? —me soltó y prosiguió con sus dibujos— ¿Qué haces?

—Dibujar. —se acostó en el suelo.

—¿Enserio, y que es lo que dibujas? Parece una especie de ¿Zanahoria? —Ja, se parece a su padre.

—No.

—¿Es una libélula?

—No. Es un pez volador.

Sentí una fuerte mirada sobre mi, gire a ver la ventana de la tienda y en la caja el chico de cabello zanahoria me miraba, su camisa a cuadros arremangada hasta los codos permitía ver cuan trabajados estaban sus brazos, su facha de un hombre casual, trabajador y padre responsable me atraía demasiado. En cuanto nuestros ojos se cruzaron agache la mirada de nuevo hacia la pequeña Mizuki.

La señora Unohana estaba a su lado.

—Hola Hisana. —la señora Unohana me saludo muy efusivamente.

—Eh, Hola.

La miradita que le hecho a la cabeza de zanahoria dejo mucho de que hablar, me sonroje y él también lo hizo. Se despidió y salio de la tienda. Entre y sentí una fuerte energía entre los dos, una incomodidad que me estaba poniendo cada vez mas roja.

—Hola. —le salude.

—Hola. —saque de mi bolso de lado la gama de colores para pintar y rebusque el color que había elegido.

—Ya elegí mi color, —se acerco a mi— lo he pensado y quiero el tono rodaja de limón.

—Bien, lindo color. Pero, ¿Pintaras los pisos de amarillo?

—Si, ¿Por qué no?

Su cercanía me puso los bellos de punta, su enorme sonriose me desarmaba y su barba pequeña y de pocos días me daba ansias de tocarla.

—Bueno. Si quieres. ¿Cuánto necesitas?

—¿Cua-cuatro litros? Cuatro litros. —madre mía, si que me pone nerviosa.

—Hare el pedido ahora. Con suerte llegara en un mes.

—Perfecto. —asentí poniendo mis manos en jarras evitando tocarle.

—Bien. —se alejo un poco de mi y me sentí triste por ello. Se acerco de nuevo a la caja— Cáscara de limón. —dijo el nombre de la pintura—. Voy a necesitar un nombre y un número para cuando llegue el pedido.

—Mi nombre es Hisana Kuchiki y… no tengo número. Pasare el lunes.

—Bien, mi nombre es Ichigo Kurosaki. —anoto algo en una libreta—. Para que sepas por quien preguntar cuando vuelvas. Él es Isshin —señalo al señor grande que limpiaba—. Mi padre. Normalmente estamos los dos.

—Muy bien. Gracias. ¿Eso es todo?

—Eso es todo. —asintió.

—Adiós.

Salí de la tienda con mis piernas como gelatina y mis mejillas mega sonrojadas, así que se llama Ichigo, no es nada distinto al nombre de su pequeño hijo. Su esposa es muy afortunada.

La niña hermosa de Mizuki seguia dibujando.

—Vaya —suspire— es hermoso tu dibujo.

—¿Lo quieres?

—¿Es en serio?

—Claro —tiene la sonrisa de su padre.

—Muchas gracias. —me dio el dibujo y la abrace—. Que tengas un bonito día Mizuki.

—Gracias igualmente.

Deje a la pequeña y fui de regreso a mi casa hasta que una voz conocida me llamo.

—¡Hisana! —era Orihime, venia corriendo hacia mi— ¿Vas para tu casa?

—Si.

—Yo también, ¿Puedo acompañarte?

—Claro.

En el camino empezó a platicarme sobre su vida en la secundaria, sobre como su hermano Sora la cuido desde que era una bebe, dijo que no conocía a sus padres y que amaba mas que a nada a su hermano. Un día él murió en un accidente automovilístico, ella apenas tenia 14 años así que tuvo que valerse por si misma. Veo que no solo yo he tenido un pasado del que quiero huir.

Estábamos a medio camino cuando me pregunto sobre mi dibujo.

—¿Quién te dio ese dibujo?

—Mizuki, creo que es la hija del dueño, Ichigo, el que tiene la tienda de abastos.

—Es un pez volador. —vaya, ella si sabe descifrar sus dibujos.

—Si, eso dijo.

—Que hermoso día ¿no? —suspiramos al mismo tiempo— me gusta como la luz se filtra entre los árboles. Siempre quise vivir en Europa. Aprender idiomas y conocer gente nueva. Atravesar Italia, pero ni si quiera pude atravesar el atlántico.

—Seguro que lo harás —la anime—, tendrás mucho tiempo.

—Gracias. Nos vemos.

—Hasta luego Orihime.

.

.

.

—Hisana, vi que ayer estuviste con Ichigo y sus hijos.

Genial, la inquisidora señora Unohana volverá a sus preguntas.

—Si. —me limitare a responder entre "si" y no"

—¿Sabes lo que le paso a su esposa? —entonces, si es casado, o acaso ¿Ya no lo es? Le mire sorprendida y ella en cuanto vio mi sorpresa supo que no—. Tuvo cáncer. Hace algunos años, casi partió a Ichigo por la mitad.

Pobre de Ichigo, así que es viudo, es increíble que un hombre cuide con tanto amor y cariño a sus hijos, estaba empezando a creer que ya no existían hombres de buen corazón pero él es uno en un millón. Es un hombre respetable.

—La lluvia pronto acabara —continuo:— La gente vendrá a comer y saldrá a la playa así que, no te desanimes Hisana, todo llega a su tiempo.

Un mes paso tan rápido que apenas lo pude percibir, mi cabello que he cubierto con tinte blanco poco a poco se esta deslavando, mi raíz azabache ya se ve, pronto tendré que volver a pintármelo, nadie puede saber que en realidad mi nombre es Rukia, nadie. Las lluvias de Agosto ya estaban llegando, pero aun así el sol amarillo naranja resplandecía en cada atardecer. Paso cada día de cada semana a lado de la tienda de Ichigo y siempre me recibe con una sonrisa, aunque en ocasiones le he visto con el ceño fruncido pero nunca conmigo, siempre irradia luz cuando me ve.

Era sábado un día normal regrese del trabajo e iba a mi casa a descansar. Pase como todos los días a por su tienda pero esta vez corrió hacia la salida, tropezando con varias cosas. La puerta de su tienda se estanco y no podía salir, le ignore por completo y seguí mi camino, odio sonrojarme y mas que él se de cuenta.

—¡Hisana!

Me gire y venia Ichigo con su facha de un padre casual y terriblemente sexy, sus pantalones cortos le llegaban a la V de sus caderas, su típica camisa de cuadros arremangada hasta los codos y su playera corta en cuello V dejaba ver unos bellos castaños en el pecho. Debería ser un pecado andar así por la costa.

—Llego tu pintura. —me sonrío y yo le regrese la sonrisa, me invito a entrar a su tienda y así lo hice. En la mesa de la caja estaban dos botes de pintura, una decía "Cascaron de Limón" y la otra decía "Base de pintura"—. Recordé que hace días —señalo el bote de pintura que contenía lo que yo pedí, no dejaba de mirarme, estoy segura que señalo la incorrecta, es un idiota—, pinte mi casa y me sobro una lata de estas. Espero y te sirva.

—Ammm, si claro, ni siquiera pensé en eso.

—Buscare las llaves —se veía muy emocionado—. Te llevo a tu casa.

—No, gracias, esta bien. —tome mi par de latas, ya es demasiado que se molestase en avisarme de mis latas y me venda una lata extra que olvide. Seria demasiado contacto y confianza, debe alejarse de mí.

—¿Caminaras hasta tu casa con un par de latas?

—Si. —dije secamente, no quiero que empiece a interesarse en mi y tomarse atribuciones que no le corresponden, es muy guapo y me pone nerviosa pero no quiero causarle problemas ni que él me los cause a mi.

—Ok. Aquí estaré si me necesitas.

Esa palabra conlleva a mucho mas de lo que yo puedo aceptar, le deje en el placer de la duda y salí con mi par de latas de pintura, pero apenas había caminado un metro de distancia y ya me estaban doliendo las manos, los botes pesaban demasiado, los deje en el suelo un momento y me gire a ver a la tienda, Ichigo me miraba como diciendo —"Eres una terca"—. Le sonreí en disculpa y fue una conexión entre los dos.

El muy pervertido ya traía las llaves en sus manos, sabia que iba a volver. Nos subimos a la camioneta y el camino fue muy silencioso. El radio hacia compañía y fue un alivio por que así no escucharía mi corazón alocado.

Las únicas palabras que salían de ambos era cuando yo le decía que rumbo tomar, no pasó más de diez minutos que llegamos a mi casa.

Bajamos e Ichigo bajo mi pintura. Apenas habíamos atravesado el pórtico, creo que él quería entrar a mi casa y dejarlas pero no le dejaría.

—No. puedo llevarlas y…

Dio un grande paso hacia adentro pero yo le detuve poniendo mis manos en su pecho.

—No, esta bien.

Nos quedamos mirándonos a los ojos, estábamos cerca, muy cerca el uno del otro, sus ojos avellana eran tan profundos, similares a la arena y al sol, tan calidos y brillantes, la belleza de los ojos no esta en el color si no en lo que transmiten y sus ojos me dieron tanta tranquilidad y confianza.

Aparto su dulce mirada como la miel de mis ojos violetas como la noche. Bajo las escaleras y abrió su auto, saco una bolsa y en un segundo ya estaba de nuevo en el mismo lugar, a la misma distancia de nuestros cuerpos, su ausencia apenas se noto y ese microsegundo fue aterrador para mi pues ya no podía ver sus ojos.

—Aquí hay lijas y cintas para que las uses antes y…

—Se para lo que es. — dije fríamente apartándome de él— Puedes irte ya.

—Adiós, Hisana.

Quisiera que supiera mi verdadero nombre y algún día me llamase Rukia.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Gracias a:**_

_**nessie black 10 Frany H.Q**_

_**majrob**_

_**mitsuki kuromo**_

_**Gracias tambien a:**_

_**Las hermosas personitas que me leen desde el grupo de Facebokk "Mis Fics Ichiruki"**_

_**Las que la han puesto como historia favorita y la siguen…**_

_**Los que me leen sin hacer ninguna actividad de esta solo leer.. gracias por tomarse su tiempo y darme una pasadita….. ^^**_

◄ **_Es una adaptación de la película: "Safe Haven"_**

◄**_La historia le pertenece a Nicholas Sparks_**

◄**_Los personajes le pertenecen a Tite Kubo_**

◄**_Es la película desde mi punto de vista, no es enteramente igual._**

* * *

_Capitulo 3_

"_Segunda oportunidad"_

_._

_._

_._

Me sentí mal por haber corrido así a Ichigo pero él debe alejarse de mi y yo de él. No traería nada bueno que estemos juntos.

Como lo tenía planeado el fin de semana me puse a pintar el suelo de mi cocina, amarillo seria con el fin de recordar donde no debo de pisar con fuerza ya que en ese lugar el piso de madera es demasiado débil. Quedo perfecto cuando lo termine, suspire relajada y otra semana fue normal. En las noches podía ver perfectamente bien el amarillo donde no debía de pisar. Cada alba y cada ocaso pasaba por la tienda de Ichigo, él dejo de mirarme y en parte lo agradecí y en parte lo odie, su ceño parecía fruncido permanentemente o quizás era solo cuando yo pasaba. Genial Rukia acabas de joder una amistad que de seguro hubiera sido perfecta pero ¿Qué pasaría si se entera la realidad de todo? Mi verdadero nombre, mi pasado y peor aun… Aizen.

Orihime me hacia buena compañía, era tan ocurrente y simpática que me alegraba los días en los que me sentía peor. Una fugitiva, una persona sin valor por enfrentarse al pasado. Me aterraba tanto volver y que él me encontrara que he recurrido a esto.

Era domingo y la noche ya había caído, estaba leyendo un libro que me presto Ichigo hace unos días cuando fui a su tienda y me sumergí en un profundo y aterrador sueño.

Mi cabello azabache alborotado no me dejaba ver muy bien por donde corría, estaba en mi casa, cerré la puerta de mi cuarto y baje la mirada hacia mi mano. El cuchillo estaba lleno de sangre y aterrorizada lo tire al suelo. Metí toda la ropa que pude en una bolsa junto al cuchillo, me asome por la puerta desesperada, con el corazón bombeando en mi boca y sudando frío. Pase a su lado. Estaba lleno de sangre y sentí terror. Pude haberlo matado, pude haber ido a la cárcel ese mismo instante, solo pensé en Rangiku, solo en ella, la necesitaba mas que nunca.

Desperté jadeando, el miedo recorría cada centímetro de mi piel, las luces de un auto me pusieron en alerta, mi boca tembló de miedo; me levante de la cama con mucho miedo y corrí hacia la puerta importándome muy poco que acababa de pisar mi piso recién pintado. Puse seguro y me quede observando esa puerta blanquecina de madera vieja con el horror de que se abriera y él apareciera.

Al día siguiente me lave mi pie amarillento de la planta, no logre quitarle todo por completo pero que mas daba. Me puse mi uniforme para ir al trabajo. Tome mi gafete que decía: _"Hola, mi nombre es: Hisana"_ Vaya, triste mentira.

Tome mi bolso y lo cruce en mi pecho. Salí de mi casa y enfrente de mi, bajo un árbol descansaba una bicicleta con canasto café por delante y en esta una hoja blanca con un listón verde.

Me acerque a ella y tome la nota…

"_Espero y te sirva de mucho Hisana._

_Ichigo K."_

Ese idiota, molesta, tome la bicicleta de los manubrios y me dirigí a grandes pasos hacia su tienda, ¿Que se creía? Suficiente hizo con darme una pintura extra y de molestarse en llevarme hasta mi casa y ahora ¿Esto? Lo siento Ichigo pero yo no te puedo dar nada solo que un "Hola" y un "Adiós".

Estaba Ichigo con una playera blanca y unos jeans, se veía podidamente sexy como siempre pero estaba enfadada con él.

—¿Dejaste esto en mi casa anoche? —me miro impresionado, dejo lo que hacia y se acerco a mi. Estacione la bicicleta afuera de su tienda.

—Tal vez —negó.

—No puedo conservarla.

—¿Por qué no? —pregunto inquieto y nervioso— Era vieja y nadie la utilizaba, pensé que te ayudaría. Te veo cada día cargar cosas desde tu trabajo hasta tu casa y era un detalle para que no te cansaras tanto.

—¿Sabes? —su mirada marrón me derretía— No me gusta que vayas a mi casa en plena noche y dejes obsequios, no puedo aceptarla.

—Lo entiendo pero, no pasa nada es… solo una bici y…

—Lo se, no la necesito y no la quiero así que… Aquí esta.

Di media vuelta y me dirigí a mi trabajo. Molesta.

—Normalmente cuando alguien te regala algo solo agradeces enana. —dijo Ichigo cuando apenas llevaba unos pasos lejos de él.

¿Enana? Me acababa de llamar enana, sin volver a mirarlo seguí mi camino aun mas cabreada.

Todo el día en mi trabajo me quede con mi ceño fruncido, me molesto que haya hecho eso, ¿Cómo se atrevió? Si piensa que quiero una historia romántica esta loco.

En la noche quede con Orihime para platicarle de mi pequeña discusión con Ichigo.

—Apenas le conozco y viene a mi casa en medio de la noche a dejar algo…

—Hay Hisana —dijo Orihime mientras se paseaba por mi sala-cocina—, Hisana, entiendo que quieras un lugar lo mas alejado de la gente pero, acostúmbrate, vivimos en la zona mas alejada y la gente nos regalara cosas —caminaba de un lado a otro y me ponía nerviosa—. Así será.

—No —casi doy el grito de enojo—. Por que cuando lo acepte yo…

—Acostúmbrate, Ichigo es así. Tú no lo cambiaras.

—¿Y si quiere algo a cambio? Yo…

—Es decisión de él, no la tuya, además, exageras Hisana. Ichigo te dio una bicicleta, no un riñón. Exageraste Hisana.

—Bueno… —creo que ella tiene razón—, creo que si exagere, pero, solo un poco.

—Hisana, lo bueno es que en la vida existen dobles oportunidades.

Me levante de mi mesa y puse el plato de cereal en el fregadero, Orihime me miraba con pacientemente esperando una reacción, fruncí los labios y ella se relajo un poco mas.

—Ya tienes que pintarte el cabello —apunto mi raíz azabache que ya se asomaba.

—Quiero esperarme un poco.

—Bueno, te dejo —me dio un abrazo rápido—. Piensa en lo que te dije.

Asentí un poco estresada todavía y se fue. Me quede todavía en mi cocina, sentada en mi comedor improvisado. Creo que le debo una disculpa, ¿Cómo se que quiere algo conmigo? Yo soy la que anda enloquecida por él más no él de mí.

Al día siguiente el cielo no se podía ver más hermoso. De regreso a mi trabajo pase por la tienda de Ichigo recordando las palabras de Orihime.

"_Hisana, lo bueno es que en la vida existen dobles oportunidades."_

Y si, la vida me daba una nueva oportunidad al estar aquí en Karakura y en crearme un nuevo hoy, quizás también una segunda oportunidad, una nueva oportunidad para creer en el amor se abría ante mí, creo que me avalentonare y le pediré disculpas.

Al entrar a la tienda lo encontré escribiendo en una mesa, observaba el mar, la vista era esplendida.

Nerviosa y con mis manos en los bolsillos hable con voz temblorosa:

—Ichigo.

Se giro hacia mí, me miro de arriba para abajo y volvió a lo suyo, me dio la espalda.

—Creo que —continúe— tenias razón.

—¿Tenia razón sobre que? —seguía escribiendo y su voz fría me hizo sentir estupida, ayer yo lo ataque y era obvia su reacción, ¡Tierra trágame!, Ichigo se ha mostrado atento y estable cuando yo me presentaba.

—Solo debí —me puse en jarras y rasque mi nuca nerviosa— darte las gracias, por la bicicleta, estuve muy grosera y fue…

—No, no, no, no, no. Fue mi culpa no debí haberte dado algo así sin preguntarte. —cerro su libreta de golpe y me asuste un poco, se levanto de su silla, una playera blanca negra de las mangas que llegaba hasta los codos en cuello V y unos jeans desgastados le hacían ver tan juvenil que ni parecía ser papa de dos hermosos niños, era tan alto que cada que se acercaba me sentía diminuta. Observo hacia fuera y grito:— ¡Llego el autobús! —paso a mi lado y sin mirarme de la forma mas hostil dijo— . No te preocupes ¿Si?

¡Idiota! ¡Idiota! ¡Idiota! Mil veces ¡Idiota!... ¿Qué esperaba? Era lógica su respuesta, yo empecé a poner la barrera e Ichigo la termino, genial. Suspire molesta y di la vuelta, Ichigo se posiciono en la caja y una señora llego y le pregunto sobre el baño, el con el ceño mas fruncido que le he visto señalo un lugar vacío. La señora fue hacia donde su dedo indicaba y nuestras miradas se cruzaron, había molestia de su parte y de la mía creo que había un poco de culpa y un poco de odio.

Estaba apunto de volver a decirle que se alejara de mi pero unos bracitos me tomaron por sorpresa.

—¡Hisana!

—Hola nena —me agache para recibir a la hermosa Mizuki.

Mizuki me tomo de la mano y hablaba sobre algunas cosas pero no le preste atención, había varios policías, sentí el miedo recorrer mi cuerpo, eran muchos, el presentimiento de que él los había mandado era muy alta y no pude evitar mirarles fijamente, me sonrieron y yo me quede petrificada, ¿Y si eran sus amigos que han venido a buscar pistas de mi? Mi mirada se dirigió hacia la ventana que daba al camino de mi trabajo y ahí estaba Renji sonriéndome también, pero algo capto mi mente mas allá de mi peligro, Ichiro, el hijo mayor de Ichigo estaba jugando en el pequeño puente donde amarraban las lanchas y estaba cayendo, su espalda se golpeo en una de las lanchas haciendo que rebotara al mar.

—¡No! —grite por el peligro de Ichiro. Corrí hacia él sin importarme los policías.

—¡Ichiro! —la voz de Ichigo grito pero apenas fue un susurro entre las palabras de mi mente pues el nombre de Ichiro resonaba con fuerza.

Abrí la puerta de la tienda con fuerza y corrí entre los gordos policías que solo me miraban sin poder entender, la puerta volvió a abrirse y los grandes pasos de Ichigo me alcanzaron y arrebataron, fue más rápido y se lanzo al mar gritando el nombre de su primogénito. Llegue unos segundos mas tarde pero Ichigo ya lo tenia entre sus brazos. Toda la gente incluyendo a los policías se dieron cuenta de lo sucedido, incluso Isshin venia corriendo y ahora mi preocupación corrió hacia Mizuki, la busque con la mirada y estaba afuera de la tienda llorando, preocupada al ver a toda la gente correr.

Fui corriendo hasta ella y la cargue entre mis brazos, la abrace.

—Esta bien —le susurre—, tu papa e Ichiro están bien.

Con destreza Ichigo nado con su hijo en brazos y los policías se acercaron, ayudaron a Ichigo a sacar al pobre de Ichiro, gracias a Dios el golpe parecía que no fue fuerte, estaba hablando y en pie. Aliviada suspire y deje un beso en la mejilla de Mizuki.

Ichigo se arrodillo y revisó el rostro de su hijo, lo volteo y revisó su espalda su nuca pero Ichiro se giro hacia su padre molesto con ese ceño fruncido tan idéntico a él.

—¡Basta papa! ¡Basta!

Empujo a Ichigo y este cayo de espaldas, la gente se quedo sorprendida y por el rostro de Ichigo atravesaron el enojo, la preocupación y la culpa.

Los ojos de Ichigo me buscaron y lo mire sin aun entender lo que pasaba, abrace con mas fuerza a Mizuki, creo que Ichigo no las tiene bien como padre, o Ichiro es el que no las tiene como hijo.

El susto había pasado y la gente se alejo, todos siguieron su curso y minutos mas tarde Ichigo se acerco a mi y sus ojos marrones estaban mas serios.

—Gracias Hisana —cargo a Mizuki y le sonreí sin poder evitarlo.

La gente se iba e Ichigo también me sonrío, estaba empapado y Mizuki le abrazaba el cuello. Creo que el miedo, la culpa y todos esos sentimientos se fueron y sus ojos brillaron.

—No te preocupes. Adiós.

—Espera —me tomo del brazo y una electricidad me sonrojo, me soltó al instante— ¿No olvidas algo? —pregunto muy coqueto y señalo hacia un poste donde la bicicleta que me había regalado estaba esperándome.

Sonreí e Ichigo se alejaba, de espaldas, Mizuki quien ya estaba mas tranquila me sonrío desde los brazos de su padre y feliz dijo:

—Olvidaste tu bicicleta.

El viejo Isshin nos miraba a lo lejos y sonrío muy paternal. Sin poder ocultar mi felicidad fui hasta la bicicleta y la tome, Ichigo me sonreía desde la puerta de su tienda y le saque la lengua, movió la cabeza en un "No" muy divertido.

Segundas oportunidades necesitamos todos, segundas oportunidades para a amor, para escuchar un "te quiero" para reiniciar de nuevo y ver caer la lluvia bajo este sol que nos inunda con su luz.

Ichigo quiere una segunda oportunidad para acercarse a mí y yo se la daré, él me dio una segunda oportunidad para sonreír.

Iba hacia mi casa en la bicicleta, me sentía muy idiota al tener que sonreí permanentemente pero así me ha dejado Ichigo, feliz.

—¡Hisana! —la voz de Orihime me llamo desde el camino, a lo lejos la pude ver en un vestido azul y sandalias— ¿Vez que non es difícil?

Sonreí gustosa y ella la regreso.

Adiós Rukia, hoy es el inicio de Hisana.


End file.
